


I Would Give You Everything

by veritas_st



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, mentions of past Derek/Stiles, mentions of stiles/lydia - Freeform, rated for language rather than anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritas_st/pseuds/veritas_st
Summary: “There wasn’t anything to walk away from,” Stiles feels his own pulse jump at the lie, thumping against Derek’s fingers and Derek spins them, pushes Stiles back against the wall.“Wasn’t there?”  Stiles struggles, a little redundantly, against Derek’s hard grip.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrstotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrstotten/gifts).



> Chapter two written over Whatsapp with the ever AWESOME and AMAZING mrstotten (the light of my life).

When Stiles had found about the shit going down in Beacon Hills, he’d hired a car, like the responsible adult he now was, and driven through the night back home. 

He’d felt the heavy hand clutching at his chest easing it’s tight hold the closer he’d got. 

Stopping for gas he’d texted Derek using the last number he'd replied from, he hoped against all odds that was still active and Derek had texted back within minutes, before Stiles had even paid for the gas. 

_“I’m already here.”_

Stiles had been so angry, furious, his knuckles white against the steering wheel as the orange streetlights pass by, like a slow strobe light and for a second Stiles remembers the rave they held in Derek’s loft, the feel of Caitlin’s smooth skin under his hands as she asked if he liked boys. 

He’d been so worried about Derek, had reached out when he’d seen that video in class at the FBI, had spent nights wondering where the hell he was and had had nothing from him. An 18 wheeler thunders past on the other side of the road and Stiles flinches briefly, yanked back to the present and the thrum of the car's engine. 

Back in Beacon Hills Scott had gotten a look on his face that was 100% relief and had pulled Stiles into a strong, yet brief hug. Even Malia had managed to wrangle up a normal human response with her “I’m so glad you’re here,” muttered in his ear as she hugged him tight. 

Lydia had been difficult. They’d barely spoken since Stiles had left and Stiles didn’t know what that meant. Distance from her hadn’t dulled his feelings but rather changed them. He’d been so caught up in being in love with her, he hadn’t realised that he wasn’t. He loved her, something fierce, but in love? He wasn’t sure anymore. And the way she looked at him made him realise she felt the same. Neither of them wanted to be the first to admit it. 

When he’d seen Derek he’d felt a brief flash of anger, pure white hot running through his veins, mixed with relief that he wasn’t in cuffs in the back of an unmarked FBI car.

There’d been resentment under all the smiles, greetings and “good to see you”. Resentment that they’d all felt they could keep this to themselves. That Stiles wouldn’t care enough to want to come home. That Stiles wouldn’t want to know his own fucknig father had been held hostage, a la Assault on Precinct 13 style, in his own Sheriff’s station with fear crazed hunters outside and fear crazed Police inside. 

“You were happy son. Safe,” his father had said when Stiles confronted him and Stiles had wanted to punch something. 

And that’s where Derek finds him, pacing his room, marker tapping against his lips, the trusty board in the middle of his room. 

Derek drops to the floor beneath his open window. Stiles can’t decide if he’d left it open or purpose or not. It’s been awhile since Derek has been in his room and Stiles can’t shake the feeling of something that spikes through system. Derek blinks. 

“You here to tell me you were keeping me safe as well?” Stiles asks and he can hear the bitterness in his own voice. Derek shrugs a little, scratches at his beard. It’s longer than Stiles remembers. 

“Stiles…” 

“No I get it, keep the defenseless human out of the way,” he scoffs and can feel anger bubbling below the surface again. 

“You’re in the FBI Stiles, we didn’t want you messed up in this,” Derek tries and Stiles scoffs again. 

“We?” He rounds on Derek. “We? You guys are a ‘we’ now? You left us remember Derek? You left?” He pokes the marker into Derek’s chest. “And yes I know I’m in the FBI, and you know what I saw first day? A surveillance video of you...a wanted serial killer. And I reached out, to make sure you were ok. Were we a ‘we’ then?” Derek, for his sins, looks embarrassed, like he wants to apologise, like the child Stiles has met. 

“Stiles,” Derek tries again and Stiles sees red. 

“No,” the marker drops to the floor and Stiles’ hand lands flat against Derek’s chest and shoves. Derek stumbles, probably more for effect than anything, maybe more in surprise, but he stumbles and Stiles does it again. “No,” he can hear the rise in his voice, the hysteria, the rage seeping into his words. “You don’t get to keep things from me,” Stiles shoves again and Derek’s back hits the wall. There’s a dull thud of Derek’s head against the plaster and a sick thrill goes through Stiles’ blood. “Not when they involve my dad, my best friend, my…” he trails off, breathing hard with Derek’s impossibly soft t-shirt balled in his fist. 

“Girlfriend?” Derek tries and Stiles can hear a faint hint of anger in his voice now, hurt perhaps. 

“You got one first,” Stiles lets Derek go, uncurls his fingers and goes to pull away but Derek reaches out and Stiles had forgotten how fast Derek could move. Derek’s fingers curl around his wrists and tug him closer. 

“That’s what we’re doing now is it?” He asks and Stiles struggles, almost half-heartedly. “Who first? You walked away first Stiles.” 

“There wasn’t anything to walk away from,” Stiles feels his own pulse jump at the lie, thumping against Derek’s fingers and Derek spins them, pushes Stiles back against the wall. 

“Wasn’t there?” Stiles struggles, a little redundantly, against Derek’s hard grip. He sags against the wall and Derek let’s him go, looking down at his hands. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be,” Stiles says, rubbing a little at the dull ache on his arm. “I started it.” Stiles is talking about the aggression but there’s a look on Derek’s face that makes Stiles realise they’re talking about something else. And he did start whatever the hell this is between them, years ago, strung out and angry about something else, both of them hurting and Stiles had crowded into Derek’s space and kissed him. Derek had grunted a little in surprise but reached up and clutched at Stiles’ face like it was stopping him from drowning and kissed him back. 

That had been years ago and Stiles can’t even remember how they left it, how he had managed to walk out of the loft without words spilling from his lips like they always did. How Derek hadn’t manhandled him into staying, like he always did.

“We never talked about it.” Derek says, quietly, his voice suddenly small and Stiles wants to reach out to him again. 

“Did you want to?” 

“Talk? No. I didn’t want to...talk,” Derek says and it’s so achingly honest that Stiles barks out a half laugh, half sob, somewhere close to hysterical. 

“I’m so mad at you all,” Stiles blurts out and Derek blinks across the space between them. Stiles still has his back to the wall and Derek takes a step forward. Stiles feels himself tense and Derek stops. 

“We wanted you safe Stiles, especially after the Wild Hunt,” Derek takes another step closer and Stiles wills himself to calm the trip hammering of his own pulse. “I wanted you safe.” 

“When are any of us safe?” Stiles asks bitterly and Derek huffs out a breath of a bitter laugh. His eyes are fixed on Stiles’s mouth and Stiles swallows. Derek lifts his eyes to Stiles’ and searches his face. 

“What do you want Stiles?” He cocks his head to one side and Stiles shakes his and squeezes his eyes shut. He doesn’t want to see the want in Derek’s eyes. He’s never noticed it before but now he has he wonders why he never saw it. Why he never felt the heavy weight of Derek’s gaze on him. 

“Everything,” he opens his eyes to Derek’s. And Stiles still hasn’t figured out exactly what colour they are. Derek leans forward and brushes his lips across Stiles’. He’s gone before Stiles realises what's happening and Stiles feels cold all of a sudden. 

“I would give you that but you need to talk to Lydia,” the sound of her name brings Stiles back to reality with a crash. “You need to figure out what you two are.” 

“I know.” Stiles sighs and presses his fingers to the bridge of his nose. 

“If you’re still angry,” Derek starts, heading towards the open window. His image is distorted slightly by the clear board between them. “Remember we wanted to keep you safe.” Stiles opens his mouth and Derek speaks again “and not because you’re defenseless.” 

Derek’s out of the window before Stiles can answer, and he sighs again, pulling his phone out his pocket. 

His fingers hover over Lydia’s name as he feels the whisper of Derek’s lips against his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's side as told by a series of unanswered texts from Stiles.

Derek’s Phone   
Wed

(01.17am)  
Dude WTF :( 

(01.18am)  
Srs I thought for 5hrs what to send u and Dude WTF seemed right 

(01.18am)  
Wanted by the FBI, mass murder, DUDE 

(01.19am)  
WTF

(01.19am)  
You need to answr me, u know the FBI are after you

(01.21am)  
You missed a call from Stiles at 01.20am. The return this call dial #5 

(01.21am)  
U realise i’m not going away right? 

(01.22am)  
FU srsly DUDE, u better answer in the am

(06.24am)  
Couldn’t sleep. Answer the phone. 

(07.10am)  
SERIOUSLY (im now spelling words out in full I’m that mad) 

(08.31am)  
You better be lying in a ditch somewhere

(08.32am)  
I didnt mean that 

(08.32am)  
Dont be in a ditch, that would suck

(08.32am)  
You missed a call from Stiles at 08.32am. The return this call dial #5 

(08.32am)  
You missed a call from Stiles at 08.32am. The return this call dial #5 

(08.33am)  
You missed a call from Stiles at 08.33am. The return this call dial #5 

(08.35am)  
You have three new voicemails. To listen to your voicemails, dial 2345

(10.42am)  
I have access to tracking systems you that dont you. I pull out the red string. 

(10.46am)  
Dude just fucking answer me. I just want to know ur ok

(10.42am)  
I need to know ur ok, i can help 

(11.21am)  
I’m going to keep texting till you answer 

(12.30pm)  
I’m having a tuna sandwich for lunch

(01.12pm)  
We’re learning how to strip a field weapon in case we find you 

(06.10pm)  
I’m hacking into the tracking system as we speak 

(06.12pm)  
I need Danny...this is way more complicated than it looks in the movies 

 

Mon  
(02.12am)  
Ur a dick u know that right????

(02.12am)  
Derek

(02.12am)  
Sour Wolf answer me. It’s been a week, a fucking week!! We now have a case file on u. Im in a team trying to find u

(02.13am)  
You missed a call from Stiles at 2.13am. To return this call dial #5 

(02.14am)  
Answr ur fucking phone!!!

(02.14am)  
I saw what they said u did. U know i dont believe it right? U know I know u better than that

(02.14am)  
Im sorry about Braeden, that must have been shit man u need to talk to us

(02.15am)  
Doing this yourself never works remeber? It always fucks us 

(02.15am)  
Fucks up I meant 

(02.17am)  
Look if u dont want to talk i get that just let me know ur fucking alive 

(06.05am)  
Dick, total fucking dick, when I finally find you im going to kick your little werewolf ass 

(06.05am)  
And I will find u! U know that right?? 

 

Tues  
(01.59am)  
You have a new voicemail. To listen to your voicemail dial 2345

(02.10am)  
Sometimes I think i see ur brooding shoulders and i panic 

(02.11am)  
I dont want u to get caught. Tell me ur ok

(07.32am)  
I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU YOU HEAR ME?? 

(10.25am)  
Do you ever hear me? Like a pack thing? Or does that not work cos im human 

(12.30am)  
Chicken salad for lunch, i want curly fries 

 

Thurs  
(03.32pm)  
You missed a call from Stiles at 08.32am. To return this call dial #5 

(03.33pm)  
You missed a call from Stiles at 08.32am. To return this call dial #5 

(03.34pm)  
You missed a call from Stiles at 08.33am. To return this call dial #5

(03.34pm)  
They think they’ve found u, heading to a basement in santa cruz if ur there get out now 

 

Fri  
(01.04am)  
Of course u werent there, dont know why i worried, ur a lot of things but not stupid 

(01.04am)  
A dick, ur a dick, but not stupid, nice move with the phone btw

(01.05am)  
I panicked when i saw the number, realised they were different from this one and thought what if ive been texting the wrong number all this time. I nearly rang it, ur other phone and of course if i fid they would have found my number and i would have lost my place in the programme and prob been arrested but i nearly did it anyway, then realised id left my fucking phone in my hurry to get to you to save you. God I hate this, I hate all of this 

(01.12am)  
I hate you 

(01.12am)  
Ur such a dick. God!!! I think about it sometimes, about what we did, i think about kissing u. I wonder what would have happened if i hadnt walked out

(01.12am)  
I fucking hate you, except god i dont. I just need to know your ok man!!! Please 

 

Stiles’s Phone  
(04.14am)  
**Incoming call from DickWolf**

(04.15am)  
One Voicemail  
_Stop calling Stiles...I’m fine, I...I’m sorry. Sorry you got dragged into this but I need to go. I’m fine, I promise, you need to stop worrying, you need to focus on what you’re doing. You need to be safe._

Derek’s Phone   
(06.12am)  
When I finally find you… 

(06.15am)  
Just stay fucking safe man 

Stiles’ Phone   
(06.17am)  
You too 

Derek’s Phone  
(08.10pm)  
**Incoming call from Stiles**

(08.11pm)  
One Voicemail  
_Ok dude, you need to get to Beacon Hills, I’m on my way there. Just….fuck, Derek just get there ok?_

Stiles’ Phone  
(10.17pm)  
I’m already here

Derek’s Phone  
(10.17pm)  
Ok due this time I’m going to kill you for real. I’m on my way.


End file.
